


Field Work

by littlemisscurious



Series: Days In Our Lives [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drabble-Sunday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Field Work

"Are you reading books about the sex life of reptiles again?," she asked with a grin, her eyes closed as she lay on the blanket next to him. Benedict snorted.

"I did not read books about the sex life of reptiles back then, my love. It was a general book about reptiles, you now that,” he defended himself before trying to focus on the paragraph in front of him again.

Charlene merely chuckled.

Benedict sighed and stopped reading once more. “What?”  
"Oh nothing," she grinned, peeking at him through one half-opened eye. She knew it drove him mad not to know what she was talking about and it didn’t take long until he shut the book he was reading before he threw it onto the pile with the others.

Charlene let out a high-pitched laugh as he started tickling her, his strong, muscular body hovering over her own. One hand had gotten hold of her wrists, pinning them down onto the blanket over her head while he kept tickling her with the other.

"Stop it, that’s not fair," Charlene laughed, tears running down her cheeks while her legs helplessly tried to kick him off. Of course it didn’t work and an amused smile on his face, Benedict carefully sat down on them to stop her from kicking him in the back.

His hand still hovered over her tummy as she up looked at him, her long, chocolate brown tresses dishevelled and her cheeks flushed. She never looked sexier, he thought.

With one swift move he turned them over, holding her close as she straddled his lap, her hands now buried in his curls, their faces mere millimetres from each other.

"Tell me, Benedict," Charlene whispered, her breath tickling his skin. "If these books weren’t about the sex life of reptiles how come that the sex we had during this time was the absolut best we ever had?" With a grin she bit her lip, awaiting his response as his grip around her waist got just that little bit tighter.

"Oh you know," he purred, sending a shiver down her spine. Eagerly, she pressed herself closer against him. "I like to use my body while acting. Maybe all these hours alone on that carpet doing motion capture gave me some new ideas for you and me," Benedict added, quietly, almost growling as he said those words.

His voice, Charlene realised once more, did things to her. And she loved it. By the feeling of it, so did Benedict.

"Maybe we could make use of these ideas again," she whispered against his lips before they kissed. Benedict could only moan quietly in approval.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033028) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious)




End file.
